The present invention relates to a moxa cauterizing device and a method of forming moxa sinker for the cauterizing device which allow the treatment of palsy, cancerous cells or the like without causing burn on the skin of a patient through non-contacting method and allow the automatic and convenient forming of moxa sinkers.
The far infrared rays which are electromagnetic waves with longer wave length than that of the visible rays, i.e. a wavelength of 4 to 1000 xcexcm exhibits a heating effect. Those far infrared rays with wave length of 8 to 15 xcexcm out of those far infrared rays are known to have excellent effects such as warming, neutralizing, circulating and ripening effect for living bodies. In contrast, the conventional physiotherapy was a treatment simply relying on vibration or magnetic flux.
In the conventional moxa cautery, moxa was brought into contact with the affected part of a patient, with result that various components contained in the moxa or wormwood were introduced in the body through the skin of the patient. This type of cauterizing method was disadvantageous because patients have to suffer from hot smoke and damaged skin due to the difficulty in controlling the temperature of the burning moxa.
Further, the conventional moxa cautery also has the problem that its therapeutic effect depends simply on the constituents included in wormwood or the strength of wormwood, as the treating method comprises merely contacting moxa directly on the affected parts of patients.
In addition, the moxa sinkers and the method for molding the sinkers had also problem in the conventional art. In the method, a rod is driven centrally deep into the heap of wormwood placed in a mold and subsequently the bulk wormwood was compacted or compressed manually to mold a moxa sinker. After turning the mold upside down, the rod is removed, so that the molded moxa usually in the form of a cone may result.
Because of the procedure as described above, the completed moxa has a central hole due to the use of a rod. When the moxa burns during cautery, the ingredient stream of wormwood may pass through the above-mentioned hole due to air convection phenomena to penetrate into the patient""s body through skin pores.
In molding moxa sinkers according to the conventional technique, the molding operation was difficult and needed much time because it depended on tedious manual work. Molded products were easily broken due to weak compacting force. Further, when the compaction in molding the moxa sinker was incomplete, as was usual, generally the durability and medicinal effect of the moxa sinker are deteriorated.
The present invention was created to resolve the problems with the conventional art and the object of the invention is to provide a moxa cauterizing device which permits the improvement in the therapeutic effect by supplementing the effect of far infrared and magnetism to the basic efficacy of wormwood increased in spite of non-contacting application of moxa.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for molding moxa sinks which permits a convenient and automatic molding of moxa sinks and which permits mass production of moxa sinks, burning longer, excellent in medicinal effect and resistant to breakage.
The above object is achieved according to an aspect of the invention by a cauterizing device comprising a moxa cauterizing can in the form of a cylinder, made of clay and coated with far infrared ray emitting ceramic films on the inner and outer surfaces; a support having magnetism, formed with a circular groove for detachably engaging with the underside of the moxa cauterizing can and formed with an inner bore for communicating with the inside of the moxa cauterizing can, the support being placed on an affected part of a patient in application; a magnet mounted at a location of the outer circumference of the support for forming a magnetic field; a moxa cauterizing plate provided inside the moxa cauterizing can in a vertically movable manner and formed with a plurality of ventilating holes, the moxa cauterizing plate receiving a moxa sinker on its top surface; and an elevation controlling means connected to the top end of a connecting rod for raising and lowering the moxa cauterizing plate, the connecting rod being vertically attached at a position of the perimeter of the moxa cauterizing plate.
The above object is also achieved according to another aspect of the invention by a method for molding moxa sinkers which comprises the steps of introducing respective 6 to 7 grams of dry wormwood with the age of over 3 years in the molding grooves of a die, and applying the heat for a temperature of 150 to 200xc2x0 C. and a pressure of 110 to 120 kg/cm2 for a period of 20 to 30 seconds, using the upper and lower molding punches, so that moxa sinkers each formed with a reverse V-formed groove and having a general form of cone and pyramid may be produced.
In the moxa cauterizer according to the invention, the energic stream including the component like cineol produced during the combustion of the leaves of wormwood with the period of growth of 3 or more years after germination, the far infrared rays from hot ceramic films and the magnetic field generated from the magnet mounted on the cauterizing device cooperate simultaneously in acting on the affected areas of a patient. Through this indirect influence on the affected areas or acupunctural spots, beside the normalization of abnormalized physical areas, various medical effects including the activation of tissue cells, and the increase in antitoxins, immune bacteriolysins etc. contained in the blood may be realized, so that physical disorders can be cured.
Further, those combined actions may help increase the red and white blood cells, and help form hemoglobin, opsonin calcium etc., so that the energy of body and spirit may be fortified and the fatigue and aging of physical constitution may be prevented.
The ingredients from wormwood and the like as described above may have advantageous effect in that various toxic or waste substances like alcohols, narcotics, heavy metals, agricultural chemicals taken in the human body may be gasified and discharged, or the residue may be decomposed and excreted as liquid, or still remaining solid mass will be converted to sticky pus and discharged outside the body.
Further, active components penetrate deep into the body to activate exothermic reaction to open clogged holes and increase the blood flow so as to increase the blood flow, so that thrombus, stroke and arteriosclerosis may be prevented. Moreover, activated hemoglobin increases the supply of oxygen and the removal of harmful matter, so that fatigue, neuralgia, rheumatism, sequelae of traffic accidents or the like can be treated with excellent result.
In addition, the activation of blood circulation and the promotion of metabolism contribute to the removal of excess subcutaneous fat for physical fitness and fair skin.